Meet the Father
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Dino gathered up his courage to meet Kyouya's father, Alaude, to ask his permission to date his son. Will it work out well? Or will there be a blood to shed? D18 and VERY light Guardians27 minus 18 and Lambo and a hint of 27OC at the end


**After watching KHR Episode 178 and my chat in FB with my friend, I have this crazy idea of creating oneshots about D18 with the first generation as their parents **LoL **I already spell check this story using my MS Word Spellchecker. If there's still some misspell words, I'm really sorry. Please enjoy my first story in KHR Fandom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I owned it, Alaude and Gio would always appear in the story **xD**  
**

* * *

"Who's in their right mind want to date Hibari Kyouya?" or "That person is really brave to approach him near enough to date him" or even "Did he could love someone?" are the 3 best question someone would ask (According to Fuuta's ranking) if they know Hibari Kyouya dating someone or even have some interest to someone. The proof of Hibari Kyouya dating is also a proof that he himself is also a normal human. So... Who's the lucky man/girl that could tame this wild beast? Everyone would be surprised, even the author, if they knew that the lucky one is the clumsiest man who is the boss of mafia family.

"Who is it?" You ask? There are two candidates here. First one is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of Vongola family and the other one is Dino Cavallone, Tenth Boss of Cavallone family. "So... Both of them are Mafia Boss. Which one?" Here is another hint. Because the fact that this lucky one is a man already revealed, the other hint is... he is the TENTH BOSS of his mafia family. There. You got it! (**All of the readers prepared their own weapons**). Just kidding. The other hints are... this man has blonde hair, dark brown eyes, always carrying a whip around, always being followed by his subordinates, has a turtle which could be as big as a mountain when it comes in touch with water named Enzio. From these hints, you already can guess who it is, right? Yeah. That man is no other than Dino Cavallone.

"How he could tame the wild beast?" For that question only, please ask Dino himself. Okay. That's for the prologue. Now, I have an important mission given by the boss of Vongola, Giotto, known as Vongola Primo, to spy on the strangest phenomenon in Namimori where THE Hibari Kyouya lived. This is a special request because he said that something very interesting happen there. Let's have a peek inside and wish me luck so I wouldn't get caught by the owner of that house.

* * *

A blonde haired man gulped for the nth times as he faced the most fearful beast in front of him. A beast that has two or three times of his height, strong power that could crush you in pieces just in a second, and a deathly glare that could kill someone just by looking at them. And this beast could make your surrounding freeze and colder than the Antarctica itself. Do you really believe there is such a beast in this world? Nope. Don't believe in that blonde man. He is only facing a normal man right now. Errr... Okay.... Normal didn't suit him.

The blonde haired man, Dino, the tenth boss of Cavallone family, is now facing the most handsome, fearful, and powerful man in the world, both under and upper world. That man's bluish green eyes stared at the blonde likes a predator staring their prey. Dino tried his best just to sit straight in front of this man. He has the same sharp eyes just like Kyouya, the most fearful head prefect in Namimori. Well... that's normal because they are father and son. Why Dino meeting Kyouya's father? The answer is simple. He wants to ask this man's permission to date Kyouya.

"So... What's your business here?" ask the man with a sharp, cold tone. Dino flinched inside.

"Just like what I said before, Alaude-san," Dino paused for a while. "I want to ask your permission to date your son, Kyouya."

The man in front of him, Alaude, glares at him. Dino gulped once again. Although he already used with this kind of personality from Kyouya, this man in front of him is the father of THE Hibari Kyouya and of course, the power of the glare given by Alaude is waaaay too different from Hibari Kyouya's glare. Alaude himself is restraining his own desire to strangle the blonde haired man in front of him to death. He would do so if his son, Kyouya, didn't threaten him not to kill the Cavallone Boss and refused to leave the house even for a single step and instead waiting in the Kitchen area along with Romario, one of Dino's subordinates.

'Who the hell introduce this stupid man to my son?' Alaude thought to him self as he glared at the man.

"Let me ask the basic question," Alaude started. Dino stiffened in his seat as he waited for the question.

"How did you know my son? And... You know that he is the same gender as you, right?" Alaude asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dino blinked his eyes. 'Just that?' he asked himself. Alaude still stared at him with cold glare. "Okay. I know Kyouya when Reborn asked me to train him as one of Tsuna's Guardians," Dino answered.

"Reborn? That Arcobaleno?" Alaude asked as Dino nodded his head. 'One list to 'kill-later-person' Alaude thought.

"Continue," Alaude ordered.

"Uhmm... When I first met him, my first impression of Kyouya is that he is a fighting maniac who loves to challenge strong people," Dino said. 'Just like me when I was young' Alaude smirked to himself.

"He is indeed has limitless potential of his strength. Among all of the guardians, he is the strongest one. Even Tsuna and Giotto-san agreed with that. He is really an un-cute kid," Dino chuckled. "But... He has soft spot for small animal. And the animal seems to love Kyouya. 'Animal won't approach evil person' that's what someone said to me before. That's why I believe Kyouya also not a bad person."

"And I'm fully aware of the fact that he is a MAN. I even asked my little brother for advice," Dino confessed, a little bit embarrassed.

"Little brother? You have siblings?" Alaude asked.

"Eh? Oh... No... I mean Tsuna. He is like my little brother to me. Besides, we have the same tutor. That's why...," Dino explained.

"My little brother encourages me to confess my feelings to Kyouya," Dino said, blushing bright red as he remembered how Tsuna nagged him to confess his feelings towards his Cloud Guardian.

Alaude frowned. 'Another list, huh?' he thought then paused as Giotto's image flew on his mind. _"If you want to touch my son, you have to face me first"_ Giotto's words rang in his mind. Alaude thought for a while. 'Maybe other times...'

"Do you really think that you have qualification to date my son?" Alaude asked. His glare is much fiercer than the previous ones.

Dino gulped as he exhaled deeply. "I will try my best. I will do anything for Kyouya because I really love him," Dino answered truthfully.

Alaude let out a deep sigh as Dino observed him carefully. Alaude stood up and walked out to his large garden. He turned to face Dino. "Come outside. I will test how strong you're said 'love' to my son," he said calmly.

Dino just sit there dumbfounded before followed Alaude outside. Alaude already waited for him with his spike handcuffs. Dino took out his whip and took his stance. Alaude just smirked at him. Silence. The wind blew through them but none of the men moved a single inch. Dino gulped.

"What? Aren't you going to attack me?" Alaude asked, playing with his handcuffs. He looked at Dino who just stood at his place.

"If you don't want to attack me...," Alaude said. Dino gasped as he felt a very strong murderous intent coming out from Alaude.

'Darn. This guy seriously want to kill me,' Dino thought to him self. Alaude continued to smirk at him, twirling his handcuffs with his finger.

The next seconds, Alaude already disappeared from his sight. Dino gasped and just barely managed to dodge the spike of the handcuffs when he heard Alaude's voice saying," I'm the one who's going to attack you." Dino jumped few feet away from Alaude. Alaude raised his eyebrow and looked around. He noticed Romario stood in the way to the living room. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. Kyouya must be informed him to stay near Dino no matter what happens.

'Oh well... It's more interesting this way,' Alaude thought as he charged towards Dino.

'Crap!' Dino cursed in his mind.

An hour later, Dino already covered in scratch made by Alaude. Alaude himself didn't have single scratch on his face or clothes. He smirked mockingly at Dino who tried to catch his breath. "Is this all you got?" Alaude asked him. Dino narrowed his eyes.

"If so... then you don't have the right to date Kyouya," Alaude continued. He turned around and began walking towards his house before a whip caught his wrist.

"There is no time limit, right?" Dino asked. Alaude just smirked at him.

"You barely could stand. Do you think you could defeat me?" Alaude asked.

Alaude ducked his head as a tonfa flew a few centimeters from his head and stuck at the tree. He turned his head just to see a very angry face of his son. Dark aura is emitting from him and looks ready to kill anytime.

"Kyouya...," Alaude whispered as the said boy glared at his father.

"Didn't I say 'No Killing', old man?" Kyouya said with murderous voice.

"But I didn't kill him...yet," Alaude said and whispered at the last words.

Kyouya turned to Dino. "Stupid Bronco. Get my tonfa and threw it back to me," Kyouya ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Dino answered quickly and reached for the tonfa at his side and threw it back to Kyouya.

"Now... I'll bite you to death, old man," Kyouya said as he charged at Alaude in a second.

* * *

A blonde haired man reached for the phone and dialed a number. He waited for a minute until the other side answer it.

_Click_. "Ah... Ao-"Before he could finish the sentence a very mad voice whispered over the phone.

_//If you want me to continue the investigation shut up and wait. It's getting interesting here. Ah! Alaude-san, behind! //_ the girls voice whispered to the phone followed by beeping tone as a signal that she closed the phone.

The blonde man just stared at the receiver. He becomes more interested in what's going on at his Guardian's house right now. He stared at the mountain papers on his desk and sighed.

"Well... Better saved the good part for later," he said as began working on those papers.

* * *

_Back at the Hibari's household..._

The fighting at this place reduced to an end. Why? That's because Tsuna decided to visit. He is worried for Dino's safety when he said that he is going to visit his Cloud Guardian's father. Tsuna, accompanied by his guardians, minus Kyouya and Lambo, arrived at the house. After a few minutes waiting for someone to greet them at the front door, instead of someone, they heard a lot of crashing sounds. Tsuna then rushed inside to see if his brother figure is alive or at least still breathing.

They run to the backyard and found Dino, Alaude, and Kyouya fighting each other. It's 2 vs 1 though Alaude didn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, he is still overpowered them. Tsuna wanted to stop them but he knew very well that it's a private matter and decide to watch from where Romario is along with his guardians. All hell breaks loose when a branch of tree flew at Tsuna's direction. No one knows who threw it but fortunately, Ryohei used his fist to shatter the branch into dust.

Mukuro glared at the three with murderous intent along with Yamamoto complete with his unsheathe sword and Gokudera with his bombs. Romario dragged Tsuna away from his guardians as they charged at the three. It's a miracle that they successfully make the two Skylarks put their weapons down and made the three of them sit down with Mukuro, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stood behind them. Each of them is putting their weapons on their captive's neck.

"So... Alaude-san challenged Dino-san for a fight to test his resolve?" Tsuna asked when the situation turned a bit calm.

Alaude just nodded his head. He's really glad that the brunette didn't got hurt or the _real_ hell would come to him in the form of a furious blonde man. He sighed heavily. That man **really **loves his son too much for a parent's love. He would gone mad if his beloved son got hurt, even a little scratch. He shuddered at the thought when the little brunette being targeted by a rival family and held him captive. Although, he is later saved unscathed by the other member of family, Giotto, Tsuna's father, made the rival family suffered _almost_ to death and then send them all to Vindicare's prison. Yes. He would go that far just to make them pay for kidnapping his beloved son. That's the first time in his life that he won't confront the Vongola's Boss through his son.

"I see," Tsuna said as he eyed Dino who covered in scratch and bruised and turned to his cloud guardian who glared at the Yamamoto's sword.

"Alaude-san," Tsuna started as the older man looked at him. "Would you mind continue the talk? But, no fighting or killing."

Alaude stared at the brunette for a while before reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Tsuna nodded at his guardians. They drew their weapons away from the three and took the three's weapons. Tsuna smiled at the three. "Just to make sure the three of you won't kill each other after you finish talking," he said. His guardians gave the weapons to Romario and leave the house silently.

After Tsuna and the others left, the three of them is engulfed by a heavy atmosphere. Kyouya glared at his father and Alaude glared at Dino. Dino just sighed at the two's reactions. The silence is stopped when Kyouya started to speak.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm old enough to see someone," he said with a glare.

"Yes, you are. I would leave it alone if you choose some decent partner, unlike _him_," Alaude retorted that make Dino cringed in his place.

"Wha-" "What did you see in him?" Alaude asked quickly. Kyouya silenced for a minute.

"How should I know about it?" Kyouya whispered. Dino just blinked at him.

"He is stupid, clumsy, and really no-good man when his subordinates aren't around," Kyouya continued. Dino just sweatdropped when he heard his lover's answer.

"Then... why?" Alaude asked again.

"Don't know," Kyouya simply answered. "It's just like that little herbivore said."

Dino and Alaude just raised their eyebrows in confusion. Kyouya thought of the day when the herbivore comes to him and asked him if he loves his brother-like figure. He almost beat him up back then when he heard what he said to him but decides against it because he knew that he said the truth.

"_Ah, Hibari-san. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" said the brunette. The older man just glared at him._

"_What is it, herbivore?" Kyouya answered coldly._

"_Err... Well... Do you love Dino-san?" asked the brunette. Kyouya pulled out his tonfa._

"_What did you say, herbivore?" Kyouya asked as he marched towards the brunette with his tonfas out._

"_Hiiii!!! I just want to ask because Dino-san loves you," the brunette answered frantically. Kyouya stopped in his track._

"_Don't you find it's strange?" Kyouya asked almost in whisper. Tsuna stared at him in confusion._

"_In what?" he asked the prefect._

"_In two men falling in love with each other," Kyouya continued._

"_I don't think it's that strange. Cause you can't choose who you fall in love with," Tsuna said with a big smile. "You can't force yourself to love someone. It's has to be in natural way. When you love someone, then you fall in love with them. You can't change or deny that feelings cause it would make them bigger till the point you are forced to realize your own feelings."_

_Tsuna turned his back as he walked towards the door. "Ah! Hibari-san, you better stop denying it or my words will come true," Tsuna said before running away from the prefect, scared if he would beat him up._

He is a bit annoyed because the weak herbivore told him something that he forcefully tried to deny and get away without getting bitten to death. He growled and glared at Dino who stiffened and stay few inches away from him. A few weeks later, THE Hibari Kyouya is forced to admit that what Tsuna said is true. He is getting annoyed easily whenever he saw girls flirted with Dino or just talking normally. A few days later, Kyouya confronted the older man himself to said what his mind has bugging him for that few days. But, the older man beat him up to that and.... for the first time in his life.... He saw the younger man blushed on his confession and only let out a small 'Yes' following by a growled of annoyance.

That moment is the most annoying moment in Kyouya's life because he blushed that made him very un-Kyouya like. He didn't know where Dino got his blushing picture and even he already tore it down countless times, the picture still remained in the older man's room unscathed. He vowed to look for the person who gave Dino that picture and bit he/she to death. Kyouya didn't know that the said culprit currently spying on them, taking pictures and recording it perfectly.

"Did both of you take it seriously?" Alaude asked with a dead serious tone. Both Dino and Kyouya nodded their heads.

Alaude sighed in defeat. "Fine. I permit you two to see each other," he said. Dino's face lightened up in delight.

"But...," Alaude interrupted. "No 'crossing the borderline' and you know what I mean."

Kyouya glared at his father. "Your answer?" Alaude asked them.

A grumbled and cheery type of 'Yes' answered the strict man's question. Alaude stood up from his seat. He looked up to see Romario on the doorway.

"Please watches over this two so they don't do inappropriate things in this house," Alaude said. Romario nodded his head.

"Where are you going, old man?" Kyouya asked.

"I need to meet someone who has the same problem," Alaude simply answered as he walked out the living room.

After they heard the front door open and closed, Romario looked at the two young men. "Please restrain yourself, okay. Or… your effort for convincing Alaude-sama would be in vain," Romario said and leaving the two for their own.

* * *

_Vongola Headquarters'…_

Alaude stormed inside a room where a blonde haired man currently working on his last stack of papers. The said man looked up to see his cloud guardian.

"Oh… Alaude, welcome!!" he greeted the other man with wide smile.

"What's with that look? Are you already finished your business with your so-"his words cut off by the grumpy guardian.

"Don't you dare say another word, Giotto!" Alaude threatened.

Giotto just tilted his head as he finished signing the last paper and put it with the rest of finished papers. He walked to the couch and sit opposite of Alaude who still in his bad mood.

"Now… Now… You don't need to be so uptight like that. It's not that bad you know. At least, Kyouya-kun found someone he could be with for his entire life," Giotto said with a wide smile.

"You could say that because your son hasn't started dating someone," Alaude said with a grunt.

"Yup," Giotto said. "And I never intend to let my son date those ungrateful brats out there."

"And if someone actually capture his attention?" Alaude asked. He could see next that Giotto emitting a murderous aura.

"Of course. I would make his existence disappear," Giotto said with a smile yet Alaude knew that smile is the scary one. "After make him suffered to death of course."

Alaude sure one of the brunette's guardians is the candidate for Giotto's torture for they won't even allowed a single person flirting with the adorable successor of Vongola. In other words, they compete with each other for Tsuna's affection. Alaude just sighed heavily.

"Kyaaa!!!!" a squealed from other side of the door broke the adult men thoughts.

"That voice…" Alaude heard Giotto whispered as the said man walked to the door and open it rather forcefully, revealing a young girl with long black hair, holding a video camera on her hand. The girl let out a 'Oopsie' as she noticed Giotto right in front of her.

* * *

"Aoi-chan" Giotto said as he looked at me.

"Ah… Gio-san. Hello!! Hehehehe," I greeted him with a forceful laugh. 'Crap. And I'm about to add another collection for my Gio-Guardians photos,' I cursed in my mind.

"Are you here for _that_?" Giotto asked.

'Damn. If he looked at this now, he would, nope, surely enough destroy this thing,' I thought as I looked at a picture before the recent one where Tsuna, Giotto's beloved son, stood before a dark haired man with sapphire blue eyes and blushing furiously.

I got a very rare scoop after leaving the Hibari's household. My mission is only to record the 'propose' Dino did. And because Alaude-san permitted them (not the proposal thingy, of course), my mission is finished. On my way to the headquarters, I stumbled upon 'undead' bodies of Tsuna's guardians. Not far from them. Tsuna and this _secret_ man stood in front of each other. This man has a similar vibe like Kyouya yet very different from him. Tsuna is blushing bright red and just stuttered whatever he said to the man. I took the pictures of them because it's just too adorable.

After taking the pictures, I quickly run to another directions and took another way to the headquarters. Back to the current situation, I gulped and secured the camera in my arms. I can't risk Giotto destroying my collections now. Nope. Not in my entire life.

"Wait for a few days and I will give you the copy of it," I said quickly and run away from the blonde haired man who still stood there in confusion.

What happened to Kyouya and Dino? Well… Let's just say that they spend their time _productively_ and I don't dare to interrupt or I will be bitten to death. Let's just leave on your imagination for what they did, okay? Now… I need to separate the pictures and copy the recording and some other works. So… See you. A door shut and makes everything black.

* * *

**That's all for my first oneshot. Kyouya is a bit OOC with those blushing things but I think that would make him cute **=3 **Please R&R!! I also planned to create an Omake of this story with TsunaOC as the main pair **^^** Well... If someone wants it of course and if you want to put your fave pair there **=P** I'm not sure if I could make them into their character or not**** but I will try my best if there's a request for other chara **^^ **Okay. Once again PLEASE R&R!!!!****  
**


End file.
